Por que yo te amo
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si tu hermano impulsivo te haria confesarte? y más si aquella persona es un chico. Lo se un asco de Summary One-Shot primer fic YAOI


**Antes que todo es un fic dedicado a mi Senpai hono-chan. Regalo de cumpleaños adelantando, y es más es de tu pareja favorita GoenjixFubuki o de cariño Shubuki ^^**

**unas par de aclaraciones: Atsuya es gemelo de Fubuki asi que van en el mismo grado**

**Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no me pertenece es de Level-5  
**

* * *

"Por que yo te amo" One-shot

Goenji POV

Yo te amo Fubuki Shirou. Desde la primera vez que te vi sentí que debería cuidarte porque eras como un pequeño ángel lastimado pero ahora no temí haberme enamorado perdidamente de ti. Temo de que me odies, te asqueé por eso ocultare estos sentimientos a lo más, más profundo de mi corazón hasta que un día te diga cuanto te amo y te deseo.

Fubuki POV

Desde la primera vez que te vi sentí "curiosidad" pero eso ya no es así. Se convirtió en una leve atracción hasta incluso cuando te veo se hace un nudo en mi garganta y siento un calor en toda mi cara, nervios. Tan solo nervios siento. Aunque esto es un amor imposible déjame pensar que es real aun que los dos seamos chicos déjame quererte hasta el final. Mi Shuuya Goenji.

Un día como cualquiera… bueno ni tanto hacia una calor infernable…una aburrida clases de matemáticas. Un impacientado Fubuki que se le estaba acabando la paciencia. Y un irritado Goenji que estaba por golpear a cierto peli-rosa es decir al menor de los Fubuki. Fubuki Atsuya.

-Y como verán si cambiamos la ecuación de….-Comentaba el profesor-

-_*Solo cálmate Fubuki es solo matemáticas…unas aburridas horas* _

-Psst….¡psst! ¡Shuuya-Baka!-Llamaba un peli-rosa-¡OYE ESTÚPIDO COBARDE!

-¡Que quieres engendro del mal!-Gruño Goenji-

-Oye, oye como crees que se vería Fubuki de ángel

-Pues claro que se veria lindo y se…-Lo mira fastidiado-¡PARA ESO ME JODES TODA LA HORA PEQUEÑO DEMONIO! –Todos se voltean sorprendidos-

-¿Pasa algo señor Shuuya con mi clase? Si tiene algún problema dígamelo

-Err…no nada… me las pagaras pequeño demonio-maldecía por lo bajo-

-¿Entonces en que íbamos?-Pregunta un triunfante Atsuya-

-Tu solo cállate –Suspira enojado el peli-crema-

_Suena la campana de salida_

-¡Al fin!-Un castaño con banda naranja celebra-

-Endou…-Con una enorme gotita un peli-azul-

-Tu nunca cambiaras-Comentaba Hiroto-

-Pues que crees….yo siempre seré así -Se sobaba la cabeza-

-¡TAN SOLO CÁLLATE! -Todos nuevamente voltean a mirar a un fastidiado Goenji-

-Neeh, nunca me harás callar -Se burlaba el menor de los Fubuki-

-Atsuya estate callado un rato ¿quieres? –Lo regaño Fubuki sin mucho éxito-

-No me hagan callar después me lo agradecerán cuando se te confiese el Baka que te ama –El goleador de las nieves y el de fuego se sonrojan-

-¡Ven aquí! –Sale un Goenji sonrojado y un Atsuya con diversión-

Más tarde….en la casa de los Fubuki

-Ah….Atsuya por tu culpa casi le damos la vuelta al mundo siguiéndote -Un cansado Fubuki-

-Que quieres que haga el Baka es muy testarudo….

-¿Hm? Por que me miras así –Un extrañado Fubuki pregunta-

-Hoy ve a la casa del Baka

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste

-En la casa del Baka, ups digo Goenji-

-Onii-chan –Llamaba Yuuka-

-¿Qué pasa Yuuka?

-¿A ti te gusta Fubuki? –Pregunta inocentemente-

-….-procesa lentamente aquella pregunta- A que viene semejante pregunta

-Bueno es que quiero mirar el Yaoi y quizás el Lemmon de buena calidad que haran…

-_Me las pagaras demonio que tiene cuerpo de mi ángel Fubuki….¿espera? yo pense esto ¡maldita sea!_ –pensaba Goenji revolviéndose su cabello mientras Yuuka miraba con cara de "¿Qué hice?"-

Volviendo con los Fubuki

-¡NO ATSUYA!

-¡OOH! ¡SI!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡NO!

-¡SI! Y ahora ve y toca esa condenada puerta

-_Shirou….cálmate es solo la puerta de la casa de Goenji-kun _–Toca la puerta nerviosamente-

-…-¿Fubuki? –Pregunta la pequeña- pasa Onii-chan estará feliz

-Hola ¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta el oji-negro-

-Etto….etto…-Mira hacia la ventana y ve a Atsuya con el pulgar levantado. Con una banda blanca en la cabeza escrita "¡Go Fubuki!"

-…..-Una gotita estilo anime pasa por la cabeza de Fubuki-

-¡Bueno los dejo solos! -Exclama la pequeña castaña-

-¿Y que pasa Fubuki? –Dicho esto se sentó en el sillón, el defensa de hielo lo imito y se sentó enfrente de el-

-Lo que tenia que decirte es que…-Toma una bocanada de aire-¡Shuuya Goenji tu me gustas mucho! –Cuando dijo esto hubo un silencio profundo Fubuki pensaba "¿Ahora que hago y si no me quiere como yo a el?" "¿Y si me odia?" por la parte el moreno estaba atónito y no contestaba-

-Será mejor irme –Un triste Fubuki se fue por la puerta de la entrada derramando algunas lagrimas-

Y desde la misma puerta llega un furioso Atsuya con una intención: Asesinar a Goenji.

-¡Tu estúpido animal! –Y en eso se lanza encima para golpearlo, por la estatura no pudo ya que Goenji tenia toda una mano en la cara de Atsuya-

-¡Pero que demonios haces! –Pregunto fastidiado el moreno-

-¡Que más crees vengando a mi querido hermano mayor!

En ese instante llega una molesta Yuuka

-¡Onii-chan eres un baka! –También se une a la pelea siendo aliada de nuestro querido Atsuya, acertándole un critical a su hermano la victima-

-No ya paren

-¡No! –Contestaron ambos-

-¡Onii-chan te odio! –Se va corriendo junto a Atsuya-

-¡Por si acaso….yo le enseñe Yaoi de Kazemaru y Endo!-Grito y se fue corriendo-

-…-Procesa información hace minutos- ¡Fubuki!

Mientras con Fubuki

Un peli-plateado estaba roto en dos partes la primera mitad estaba con el. Y la segunda se hizo añicos en la casa de su "Amado".

Inspeccionando el lugar estaba en una especie de parque, por la carrera estaba cansado pero sabiendo de nuestro querido amigo no le importo ni un miserable pepino.

-Que…q-que hice para merecerme esto… -Cuantas lagrimas derramo la verdad le afecta demasiado. Estaba exhausto tanto como emocionalmente y físicamente. Se sentó en la banca no le importo que lo asaltaran ni que se lo violaran tan solo cerro sus ojos y se durmió. –

Volviendo con Goenji

-_Fubuki….Fubuki donde podrías estar_ –Mira por todos lados desesperado hasta que una vaga idea se le vino en la mente: El parque.

-Entonces nuestro goleador de fuego fue corriendo hacia el parque. Hay estaba dormido en la banca su ángel Fubuki. Dormido se veía lindo y tan…tan ukemente violable.

Lo miro por unos segundos memorizando todo, entonces se acerco. Se sentó a su lado y lo abrazo como si fuera su adorado trofeo. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y igualmente su aliento causando que el moreno le dará unas tremendas ganas de comerse esos finos labios.

Nuestro goleador y defensa de hielo se despertó quedo entre sorprendido y a la vez triste por ver a la persona que te rompió el corazón. No podía articular ninguna palabra.

-Lo siento… -Dijo el moreno-

-L-lo siento por qué –Tartamudeo el pequeño con voz quebrada-

-Por que no te dije….que yo te amo eres mi ángel. Mi ser, mi motivación.

-E-entonces tu me amas…

-Obvio estaba sorprendido por eso no conteste

-Goenji-kun… -Se acerca al rostro del moreno se besaron tímidamente pero este beso demostraba su amor y pasión el maldito aire les hizo falta.

-Shirou…**esta noche tendrás que cuidar tu trasero **–Le susurra sexymente en el oído-

-Q-que…-se sonroja más que el propio cabello de Burn se sentiría celoso-


End file.
